Utente:Jack95tp
Qualcosa su di me Sono sia un frequentatore assiduo di YouTube che un membro attivo della comunità wikipediana, ergo una wiki dedicata alla communitiy italiana di YouTube non poteva che interessarmi! Gli youtuber che seguo di più in assoluto sono Yotobi, Dario Moccia e Victorlaszlo88, ma mi piace seguire un po' di tutto (ma non prank e challenge... e nemmeno gameplay). I miei contributi * Le mie pagine preferite * Yotobi * YotobiGames * Secondo Canale di Yotobi * Recensione film * The Late Show con Karim Musa * Pausa * Mostarda * Beviamoci su * Trilogia del sorriso * RECENSIONE FILM - Plan 9 From Outer Space * RECENSIONE FILM - Zombi 3 * RECENSIONE FILM - Parentesi Tonde * RECENSIONE FILM - Transmorphers * RECENSIONE FILM - Amore 14 * RECENSIONE FILM - Rambo Turco (Korkusuz) * RECENSIONE FILM - Troll 2 * RECENSIONE FILM - Monster * RECENSIONE FILM - Birdemic * RECENSIONE FILM - RoboVampire * RECENSIONE FILM - Attack of the Beast Creatures * RECENSIONE FILM - Violent Shit 3 * RECENSIONE FILM - Speciale Asylum * RECENSIONE FILM - Quattro Carogne a Malopasso & Grazie Padre Pio * RECENSIONE FILM - Soffi teir (Soft Air) * RECENSIONE FILM - Titanic 2 * RECENSIONE FILM - AlbaKiara * RECENSIONE FILM - La croce dalle 7 pietre * MOSTARDA - Fuga di cervelli * MOSTARDA - Recitare in un Romanzo Criminale * MOSTARDA - And the Oscar Goes to... * MOSTARDA - Canis Canem Edit * MOSTARDA - Verso "l'infinito" e oltre! * MOSTARDA - Season Finale * MOSTARDA - Primo * MOSTARDA - Salsa di pomodoro * MOSTARDA - Cari Italiani * MOSTARDA - Aggiungi un posto a tavola * MOSTARDA - Messaggio Promozionale * In Poche Parole * IN POCHE PAROLE 2 - Revenge of the Telefilm * THE LADY - Una donna per cui uccidere * Un brutto video su Breaking Bad * A Pesci in Faccia * The Late Show con Karim Musa * Gesù Is Megl Che Uan * Sad Yotobi * Un Week-End Prolifico * Prodotto Piazzamento * Virtual Reality * Bruce NecrofiLee * PAUSA - Pokémon * Quella volta che ho ballato per il focus * HALLOWEEN - Brividi, ma piccoli * Che pago a fare, se posso scaricare? * Come Yotobi salvò il Natale * Un Salutone al 2016 * Lettera Aperta ad Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo * GODZILLA - "Tutti i film, in poche parole" * Hai Visto La La Land? * Un'onda (energetica) di ricordi * La Lettera * Dario Moccia * Nerd Cultura * Pokémon Anthology * Platform Anthology * Pokémon Revolution * DreamWorks Animation Studios: concorrenza ostinata (1° Parte) * DreamWorks Animation Studios: concorrenza ostinata (2° Parte) * Lo studio Ghibli: il vento caldo della fantasia * Pixar: creatrice di capolavori assoluti * I corti Pixar: intrattenimento, tecnica e poesia * E se YouTube Italia fosse andato in un'altra direzione? * TOP 15: I FILM D'ANIMAZIONE PIÙ INFLUENTI DELLA STORIA * PAPERINO NAZISTA?! La propaganda a cartoni nella WWII * Victorlaszlo88 * Movieplanetchannel * Movie Blog * Movie Planet Review * VicSeries * Best & Worst * Monovic * FlashVic * Book Review * Skypocalypse * MovieBlog - 299: Recensione Fuga di Cervelli * MovieBlog - 348: Recensione Tutto Molto Bello * MovieBlog - 423: Recensione Game Therapy * MonoVic- 02: Robin Williams * MonoVic- 03: Jim Carrey * MonoVic- 04: Leonardo Di Caprio * MonoVic- 05- Simon Pegg e Nick Frost * I migliori film del 2016 * I peggiori film del 2016 * I Film Più Attesi del 2017 * I migliori film del 2017 * Federico Frusciante * Meglio e Peggio * Le Monografie di Frusciante * I Consigli di Frusciante * I Consigli Musicali di Frusciante * I Classici di Frusciante * Patreon (Federico Frusciante) * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Tarantino * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Carpenter * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Landis * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Nolan * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Burton * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Fulci * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Raimi * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Zombie * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Yuzna e Gordon * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Cronenberg * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Argento * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Guillermo Del Toro * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Mario Bava * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Lamberto Bava * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Leone * Le Monografie di Frusciante - Woody Allen * Le Monografie di Frusciante - Joe Dante * Le Monografie di Frusciante: SciFi 2000 * Le Monografie di Frusciante: James Cameron * Le Monografie di Frusciante: George Miller * Le Monografie di Frusciante : Steven Spielberg * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Neil Marshall * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Wes Craven * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Tobe Hooper * Le Monografie del Frusciante: Robert Rodriguez * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Kevin Smith * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Michael Cimino * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Terry Gilliam * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Peter Jackson * Le Monografie di Frusciante: David Fincher * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Danny Boyle * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Coen Bros * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Roman Polanski * Le Monografie di Frusciante: M. Night Shyamalan * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Fernando Di Leo * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Michele Soavi * Le Monografie di Frusciante: James Wan * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Nicolas Winding Refn * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Elio Petri * Le Monografie di Frusciante: The Wachowskis * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Andrew Niccol * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Walter Hill * Le Monografie di Frusciante: Ridley Scott * La Sindrome di Lavandonia * Barbascura X * Riassuntazzi brutti brutti * Scienza brutta * ShivaProduzioni * Cinema degli Eccessi * CHAOS REIGNS: La monografia di Lars Von Trier * Richard Benson * Aldo Giovanni e Giacomo Ufficiale * Monty Python * Elio e le Storie Tese * WatchMojo.com * MsMojo * Top 10 Greatest Movies per Decade * Top 10 Movies of the 1920s * Top 10 Movies of the 1930s * Top 10 Movies of the 1940s * Top 10 Movies of the 1950s * Top 10 Movies of the 1960s * Top 10 Movies of the 1970s * Top 10 Movies of the 1980s * Top 10 Movies of the 1990s * Top 10 Movies of the 2000s * Top 10 Movies of the 2010s so far * Top 10 Movies of All Times * Top 10 Comedy Movies per Decade * Top 10 Comedy Movies: 1930s * Top 10 Comedy Movies: 1940s * Top 10 Comedy Movies: 1950s * Top 10 Comedy Movies: 1960s * Top 10 Comedy Movies: 1970s * Top 10 Comedy Movies: 1980s * Top 10 Comedy Movies: 1990s * Top 10 Comedy Movies: 2000s * Top 10 Comedy Movies: 2010s * Top 10 Comedy Movies: All Time * Top 10 Horror Movies per Decade * Top 10 Horror Movies: 1920s - 1950s * Top 10 Horror Movies: 1960s * Top 10 Horror Movies: 1970s * Top 10 Horror Movies: 1980s * Top 10 Horror Movies: 1990s * Top 10 Horror Movies: 2000s * Top 10 Horror Movies: 2010s * Top 10 Horror Movies of All Time * Top 10 Best Movies of 2017 * Top 10 Greatest Animators of All Time * Top 10 Animated Movies: 1920s-1970s * Top 10 Animated Movies: 1980s * Top 10 Animated Movies: 1990s * Top 10 Animated Movies: 2000s * Top 10 Animated Movies: 2010s * American Defining Moments * Top 10 Defining Moments of 1960s America * Top 10 Defining Moments of 1970s America * Top 10 Defining Moments of 1980s America * Top 10 Defining Moments of 1990s America * Top 10 Defining Moments of 2000s America * Top 10 Movies From Italy * Top 10 Spanish Language Movies * Top 10 Movies from Japan * Top 10 Movies That Got a 100% Score on Rotten Tomatoes * Top 10 Good Movies With Bad Rotten Tomatoes Scores * Top 10 Actors Who Have Never Been Nominated For An Oscar * Top 10 Filmmakers That Have Never Won a Best Director Oscar * Top 10 Reboots and Remakes That Nobody Asked For * Top 10 Things Superhero Movies Got Wrong! * Top 10 Worst Movie Casting Choices * Another Top 10 Worst Movie Casting Choices * Top 10 Surprisingly Good Movie Casting Choices * Top 10 Biopic Actors Who Look EXACTLY Like the Real People * Top 10 Classic Directors * Top 10 David Lynch Movies * Top 10 Alfred Hitchcock Movies * Top 10 Steven Spielberg Movies * Top 10 Martin Scorsese Movies * Top 10 Coen Brothers Movies * Top 10 Star Wars Movies So Far * Top 10 Star Wars Moments * Top 10 Star Wars Characters * Top 10 Star Wars Characters Who Deserve Their Own Movie * Top 10 Simpsons Episodes * Top 10 Best Treehouse of Horror Episodes * Top 10 Family Guy Episodes * Top 10 Best Sopranos Episodes * Top 10 Sitcoms of All Time * Top 10 Best TV Spin-Offs * Top 10 Worst TV Spin-Offs * Top 10 TV Shows That Jumped the Shark * Top 10 Game Of Thrones Deaths * Top 10 Game Of Thrones Character Deaths * Top 10 Freddie Mercury Moments * Top 10 Most Important Albums in Rock History * Top 10 Heavy Metal Guitar Riffs * Top 10 Guitar Riffs of All Time * Top 10 KISS Songs * Top 10 Bon Jovi Songs * Top 10 Queen Songs * Another Top 10 Queen Songs * Top 10 Weird Al Parodies * Another Top 10 Weird Al Parodies * Top 10 Original Weird Al Yankovic Songs * Top 10 The Cranberries Songs * Top 10 Unbelievable Facts in Music History * Blade Runner Vs Blade Runner 2049 * How I Met Your Mother vs. Friends * Top 10 BEST Friends Episodes * Top 20 Family Guy Running Jokes * Top 20 Superheroes of All Time * Top 20 Best Game of Thrones Characters * Nostalgia Critic * Doug Walker * Rob Walker * Malcolm Ray * Tamara Chambers * Rachel Tietz * Nostalgic Commercials * Lista delle Top 11 di Nostalgia Critic * Top 11 Scariest Nostalgic Moments * Top 11 Catchiest Nostalgic Theme Songs * Top 11 Hottest Animated Women * Top 11 Underrated Nostalgic Classics * Top 11 Best Movie Sequels * Top 11 Worst Movie Sequels * Transformers - Nostalgia Critic * Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue - Nostalgia Critic * Tom & Jerry: The Movie - Nostalgia Critic * Dreamworksuary * Disneycember * Disneycember 2011 * Disneycember 2012 * Disneycember 2013 * Disneycember 2014 * Disneycember 2015 * Disneycember 2016 * Disneycember 2017 * Disneycember 2018 * Disneycember 2019 * Doug Reviews * Top 10 Films I Hate But Everyone Else Loves * Top 10 Films I Like But Everybody Else Hates * Top 5 Best/Worst * Angry Video Game Nerd * James Rolfe * Monster Madness * Monster Madness 2007 * Monster Madness 2008 * Matioski * Matioski Show * Facce di Nerd * Nerd Planet Live * Il Trono del Muori * La Madre dei Draghi * Elio e le Storie Tese * Radio EelST * Ventenni Paperoni * BarbieXanax * Il Tizio Qualunque * IronBalden * ChannelFrederator * 107 Facts * 8 Bit Universe Categoria:Staff Categoria:Admin